1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) used for manufacturing a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package including the PCB, and more particularly, to a PCB to which a semiconductor chip is attached using an adhesive tape and a semiconductor package including the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the demands of consumers for smaller and lighter electronic devices, a need to further miniaturize and reduce the size and weight of semiconductor devices within these electronic devices is apparent. In addition, it is also desirable for these semiconductor devices to have similar or improved performance characteristics over previous generations of semiconductor devices. In order to improve performance while increasing integration density of the semiconductor device, the thickness of the semiconductor device generally needs to be increased.
Accordingly, semiconductor packages have been developed as multi-chip packages (MCP) employing a plurality of semiconductor chips in order to account for the need for increased integration density. A MCP generally includes a plurality of semiconductor chips attached to a semiconductor package substrate. As a result, however, when a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked the thickness of a semiconductor package is increased.
The thickness of a semiconductor chip can be reduced by grinding out a portion of the semiconductor chip where a circuit connection line is not formed. However, when adhesives, such as epoxy, are used to attach a semiconductor chip to a semiconductor package substrate, an increase in the thickness of the semiconductor package may result, as well as the introduction of various other problems. Thus, film-type adhesives have been introduced. However, as the thickness of a semiconductor chip is reduced, fine voids are generated, thereby deteriorating the reliability of a semiconductor package. In addition, delamination may occur between a semiconductor package substrate and a sealant, thereby deteriorating the reliability of a semiconductor package and increasing the failure rate of semiconductor packages.